<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daycare Virus by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977185">Daycare Virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Brainwashing, Diapers, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful with your VR games, they might just make you just as childish as them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daycare Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you know those diapers that you’re totally not interested in?”</p><p>Sitting in a rather crowded bedroom was a young lady, dressed from head to toe in clothes that could only be described as comfortable. A nice pink sweater that was as fluffy as her long blonde hair, and a pair of thick pants that would keep her legs nice and warm despite the cold weather outside. And yet here she was, getting disturbed when she was just about to have a little bit of fun with herself.</p><p>Aria, the young lady herself, sighed as she looked at the message on her screen. A college student like her, who was just trying to make her way through life through studying her heart out, didn’t usually expect a message like this. Because she hadn’t made any friends for the entire first year of her time at college. That was, until one fateful day where somebody decided to try and talk to her during library hours.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to write to me about them. People’ll find out. You never even check over your shoulder to make sure anybody’s watching.” Was what the girl wrote back over the public chat program. All while something softly crinkled between her thighs. She knew that the words on screen were right, but that didn’t mean her single friend had to call her out on it.</p><p>So yes, she liked diapers. So what? People had their hidden kinks. Hers just happened to be infantile and revolve around soft things that squished against her thighs and made such nice noises. She didn’t actually use them for anything, she wasn’t that into the kink, but the softness was something she adored.</p><p>“You’ve got that VR thing that helps you study, yeah? I think I found something you might enjoy, if you’re currently in those pampers of yours.” Came the reply from her lone friend, a girl named Clarissa. A girl who knew just how to get under her skin, regardless of the method. Which meant that if she even tried to refuse this program, she’d find a way to tease her over being a coward or something just as ridiculous…</p><p>Iris sighed as she leaned back in her chair, looking to the VR headset sitting on her table, atop the stack of books that she still had to read for one of her classes. Granted, that class was next year, but she needed to jump ahead like that. Otherwise she’d fall behind and risk losing out.</p><p>“Fine, Clarissa. You win.” She muttered as she slowly picked up the headset, making sure not to break the stack of books she had made, before putting the thing on and adjusting it accordingly. Thanks to her petite head, she needed to make sure it was tight enough to grip onto her, yet not tight enough that it’d end up crushing her somehow.</p><p>After making sure that everything was properly adjusted, she navigated on her virtual desktop, using gentle gestures as she pushed herself a little away from the computer to use the extra space behind her. While hoping that this wasn’t supposed to be one of those programs that required her to stand up to interact with it.</p><p>Once she found it, she raised her eyebrow. “Daycare. Really, Clarissa?” Iris muttered to herself. It was probably some sort of gag-filled program. Instead of one that actually mattered. And here she was, getting prepared to play with herself. She even adjusted her waistband a little so she could get her hand into her diaper.</p><p>Suitably disappointed and expecting the lowest quality content that one could imagine from such a program, the girl ran the program and leaned back in her chair, carefully watching the colors slowly sprawl out in front of her without even thinking that they could be some sort of bad.</p><p>“WELCOME TO DAYCARE.” The words on the multi-colored background said, as if they were speaking directly to her. “WOULD THE LITTLE BABY BE SO KIND AND SAY THEIR NAME?” The words continued to write themselves, making even more apparent that yes, they were trying to speak to her.</p><p>It did seem like a joke program, but she was willing to play along. “Iris.” She said, loud and clear into her microphone. So what if it was possibly going to steal her information? It was better than getting teased directly by Clarissa…</p><p>“Aw. What a cute name. Little baby Iris. So cute. So sweet.” The words turned gentler as she spoke her name, which was highlighted by bright pink compared to the rest of the white words. “Welcome to Daycare, sweetie. Are you ready to enjoy being a baby for the rest of your life?”</p><p>...Okay, maybe she had underestimated just what kind of program that it was. She didn’t want to be a baby, much less for that long. She had to pull the plug on the program before it got too far…</p><p>Iris tried to perform a motion with her hands to close the program, but all that caused was a few shocks to run through her, somehow caused by the headset. All while the words faded away, replaced with a proper voice running through her head. “Naughty baby Iris. Trying to leave Daycare, right after getting admitted. What would your Mommy think?”</p><p>The voice was… Strangely relaxing. Just listening to it was enough to make her body slowly stop moving. Like she didn’t want to do anything. Like she should just let the voice do everything. But her mind was strong. She didn’t want to do that. She had to find a way to stop it.</p><p>Since she couldn’t close the program, she needed to try a physical solution. Something like holding down the power button on her computer would do. She could do it if she just slid forward a bit…</p><p>Only, as she tried to move her chair, she found that it couldn’t budge. Or at least, she couldn’t get enough of a grip to make it move. “M-Move, please! I don’t wanna be a baby!” Iris cried out, a few tears starting to swell up in the corner of her eyes. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was losing control like this.</p><p>“Silly little Baby Iris. You really want to leave Daycare? If you just relax and breathe slowly, Mommy’ll take care of everything. You don’t need to worry about being an adult, studying, or doing anything that would make you uncomfortable. Mommy will make sure that you’re comfortable as a baby, as long as you stay in Daycare.” The voice kept speaking, as the colors grew thicker and more intense inside that helmet. They were trying to pull her away from reality, trying to make the voice stick inside her mind…</p><p>The more it spoke, the harder it became to ignore. And she very much tried, taking deep breaths to try and focus on the sound of her own breath. That would distract her from that voice. From the warmth that was flowing through her. Heck, crinkling her thighs together was doing the trick just as well, making her giggle a little. Just like a baby would…</p><p>Iris quickly snapped out of it as she heard herself giggling, shivering all over. Was it already getting to her? She couldn’t tell. It was too hard to distinguish anything around her due to the colors still rushing into her eyes. If she could only get the helmet off, she’d be fine. But if she tried to push it off, it’d just try to shock her again. And she didn’t want to get hurt like that…</p><p>“Why do you try to resist, Little Baby Iris?” The voice spoke again, causing her body to quickly lose a lot of its ability to struggle, the warmth overwhelming her. “You should just be a good baby. Join the Daycare. Like you were going to do. Then you can be safe. You can toddle around in your diaper all day, making huge messies until Mommy gives you a change. You won’t need to worry about a single thing…”</p><p>Those words were so soothing, so alluring, that the poor girl could hardly think straight as they sank into her thoughts. If she didn’t keep on struggling, she’d fall victim to them. She had to do something, anything to make the words stop.</p><p>Iris could only think of one thing that might help her out. One thing that a girl like her could do to save herself. And it involved the cables on the back of her headset. The cables that connected it to the computer. If she just tore them out, she’d be fine. She wouldn’t need to worry about it having power or not, because the feed wouldn’t be transferred..!</p><p>She reached behind her head and grabbed the wires, panting as she felt a shock go through her. It wasn’t as strong as the one that had stopped her from pushing the helmet off. So if she just yanked those cables out..!</p><p>*POP*</p><p>Th-They went out. She was going to be fine, she was going to be alright… W-Why were the colors still flushing around inside her helmet? Why was the thing still on? Why could she feel her crotch growing warmer..?</p><p>“Silly Little Baby Iris.” The voice spoke, this time a little sterner. “You really went all the way. Trying to unplug Mommy and leave Daycare. But it’s okay. Mommy doesn’t need plugs anymore. Mommy’s right here, happy to make you hers. And Mommy won’t stop until you’re a big, drooling, happy baby. Just like you always wanted to be. That was why you joined, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Iris bit her lower lip. It wasn’t. It really wasn’t. She just wanted something to look at. Something with diapers. Something that she could masturbate to. Something that’d be nice and cute, like a couple of girls making out in diapers, maybe playing house or something. She didn’t want to be a messy baby, especially not a drooling one.</p><p>And yet, her mind was starting to disagree with her. The sound of being a dumb, drooly, mindless baby was sounding better and better by the second. Was it because of the colors staring her in the face, the ones that were definitely spiralling? She couldn’t tell. She was too frantic to put two and two together. Heck, she barely knew what two was at this point.</p><p>“There there. There there.” The voice of the Dayare program echoed through her head, slowing her thoughts down as they tried to speed through her head. “You don’t need to worry, Little Baby Iris. You just need to trust in Mommy.” The voice spoke, and her body started calming down even more. All while she was forced to slowly smile…</p><p>She should be resisting. She really should. But even the thought of resisting was starting to fade. Absorbed by the big spiral in front of her face. Slurped up, never to return. And in its place, a need to listen to Mommy. A need to hear out the voice in her head. A need to be a good girl. Listening carefully. Always ready to do what she says.</p><p>“That’s more like it. Just smile. Look at the pretty colors. And then you’ll be a part of the Daycare forever. Your little brain will repeat everything I stuff in it, and you’ll send me to other friends of yours. So they can be babies just like you.” The voice of the program spoke, revealing its true plan and nature. And yet…</p><p>Iris couldn’t care. Not with that smile slowly growing on her face. The warmth that the program gave her, the softness of the diaper between her thighs, and the way that it kept calling her such a cute yet teasing nickname… It was enough to make any girl lower her guard permanently. In fact, if the program had a proper body, she would’ve probably started cuddling up to it after her defenses had been eroded so efficiently…</p><p>As she stared into the colors in front of her, it almost felt like somebody was staring right back at her. Somebody warm and motherly, like the voice speaking into her head. And that made her feel even better…</p><p>“Good Little Baby Iris. Now, since you’re more than happy to become part of Daycare, it’s time for a special entrance exam. To make sure that you’re absolutely ready for your time with all of your fellow babies.” The voice spoke out, and the mesmerized girl nodded along in turn, utterly captivated by the colors in front of her.</p><p>Iris watched carefully, as a (1) appeared on the screen. Followed by the voice speaking into her mind again. “What do good Little Babies do?” The question lingered there, for the girl to try and comprehend. To try and figure out what it meant. What did good Little Babies do…</p><p>“...Be cute..?” The mesmerized girl asked, the knowledge she needed not currently present inside her head. Or maybe she got rid of it after watching that spiral too much. She couldn’t tell.</p><p>She could feel that she was wrong as she heard a sweet sigh inside her head. “You’re right, but that wasn’t what Mommy was hoping to hear. But since you are a cute Little Baby, Mommy’s going to tell you. And you’ll do what Mommy says, won’t you?” The voice said, and the enthralled baby nodded in turn.</p><p>“Good Little Babies don’t need to do anything. They don’t need to think, they don’t need to walk, they don’t need to talk. All they have to do is listen to Mommy. And what Mommy says goes. No matter what it is.” The words appeared on screen in time with the voice going through her head, ensuring that the words completely stuck in there. Replacing every other thought that the poor Little Baby might be trying to make.</p><p>Slowly but surely, as the words firmly locked themselves inside her mind, a bit of drool started running down the girl’s chin. Because she didn’t need to think, she couldn’t stop herself from drooling. Which meant that a lot of her saliva just poured out of her mouth, soaking into her sweater and down into the otherwise safe and snug diaper that had been crinkling between her thighs since she even got the idea of doing any of this…</p><p>“Good Little Baby Iris. You’re such a Good Little Baby.” The words kept bouncing around in the young lady’s head, making more and more pleasure spike through her. It was like a trigger, intended to make her mind into nothing but mush. Not unlike what babies ate, and what they made after eating.</p><p>On that note, a (2) appeared on the screen in front of her, and the drooling baby couldn’t help but listen as the words appeared. “Good Little Babies make big messes.” It said, the words slowly soaking into her head as she tried to put them together.</p><p>What was a big mess, exactly? For that matter, how would she do one? Actually… That thought didn’t matter. Because Mommy said that she didn’t need to worry. So she just had to trust in Mommy.</p><p>As she slowly smiled, the voice started speaking within her head once more. “Good Little Babies can do one thing so they make the biggest messes that Mommy likes. And that is to push. You can do that, right, Little Baby Iris?” The voice spoke, and the drooling baby giggled as she slowly nodded.</p><p>She closed her eyes and did just that. Push. She pushed and pushed, trying to get rid of anything inside her head. She wanted to make Mommy happy! And if that meant that she had to make a mess, whatever that was, then she’d push and push and push and PUSH!</p><p>A moan left Iris’ lips as she suddenly felt something spreading her asscheeks. Something thick. Something big. Something that she probably should’ve dealt with before she put the diaper on in the first place. But at the same time, this was exactly why she wore it. So that she could deal with messes this big..!</p><p>The Little Baby’s pushes kept on going as she felt a thick snake-like coil of poopy push its way into her seat, slithering around in the back of her diaper as it filled out more and more of its area. She didn’t know that she had that much backed up in her, or that she was able to make that much poopy in the first place, but she was pushing just like Mommy said, and if this was what made her happy, then it made her happy..!</p><p>It didn’t end there either. Because the more she pushed, the better she felt. She could hear the gentle whispers of Mommy slowly caressing her inner mind, tying the idea of pleasing Mommy, which meant pleasure, to the idea of pooping herself stupid. And since there was still plenty of stinky stuff sliding out of her hole, there was no way she wouldn’t be making Mommy happy..!</p><p>Despite Iris’ mind being little more than mush at this point, her instincts were still there. And her instincts, now that she was so thoroughly turned on, told her to play with herself. Prompting her to put one of her hands down to her crotch, pushing it straight into the padding and trying to reach the clit and lips underneath. Just to get a little more fun out of all of this.</p><p>“Good Little Baby Iris. You even know what to do when you’ve made a big mess. I’m so proud of you.” The voice spoke into her head, and the Little Baby started giggling in turn. It was so much fun listening to Mommy and being her obedient Little Baby.</p><p>Though, it was starting to stink a little. But that just turned her on more, as she used her other hand to push one of her hands into the big mess in the back, squishing it up against her butt as moans left her lips. It was so much fun playing with herself. And since Mommy thought it was a good thing, that meant that she had even more fun doing it..!</p><p>“Good Little Baby Iris.” The voice spoke again, giggling as the colors slowed down, the spiral turning into little more than a static image. “Mommy’s proud of you. You don’t need to do anything else to be in Daycare.” She chimed, as the pressure around her Little Baby grew softer. She could remove the helmet at this point.</p><p>It did feel a little sad for the voice to stop talking to her, but… She was proud of her! Mommy was proud of Iris! Which meant that she could just keep doing what she did, and then… then she’d be even more proud and even happier which meant that she could keep pushing!</p><p>“Until Mommy comes over, be a good Little Baby, okay Iris?” The voice spoke, as it slowly fizzled out. The Virus had done its job, and Daycare deleted itself from the headset as it powered off properly, before the entire thing fell off the girl’s head and onto the ground.</p><p>Now that she had her commands, there was no way for her to stop playing. She loved the sensation of the poopy smushing against her, she loved the sensation of her diaper squishing all around, and she loved making big messes as she pushed herself deeper into her mess! She loved it all, because Mommy loved her when she did it! It was the best thing she could ever think of!</p><p>Iris giggled as she thought about what Mommy said. Mommy said to keep being a good Little Baby. And while Little Babies didn’t do much because they relied on what Mommy told them to do, she knew what she could do until Mommy got there..!</p><p>And so, Little Baby Iris began to push again. This time, it didn’t take long before the poopy pushed out. And it wasn’t nearly as thick as it was before. More like a big steamy stinky pile, adding to the big mushy snake that had slithered out before. It was enough to make the back of her diaper sink even further, and for her thoughts to slip out and down through her poopy. Not that she had many more left inside her head, but it helped keep her nice and docile and sedated.</p><p>The more she pushed, the better she felt. And the more she wanted to play with herself. She rocked back and forth in her chair, feeling the mess rubbing up against her butt and her thighs and her everything, giggling as it shifted around inside while she moved. It was so nice…</p><p>She kept on gyrating, trying to make it rub against the best spots, while she pushed her hand deeper and deeper into the thick padding in the front. She wanted to reach her pussy and her clit, but the thing was simply too thick to properly get there. All she could do was rub the best she could, hoping to get through eventually.</p><p>Iris gasped and panted as more messies poured out her butt, which added to the pile of poopy already in there, which then pushed more of it forward because that part of her diaper hadn’t been filled, which meant that a bit of it could be pushed around by her rubbing hand, and..!</p><p>The blonde young lady, who had been studying so hard for her next year of college, let out a powerful moan as orgasmic juices poured into her diapy. And she giggled and drooled, her mind completely lost to the pleasures and the thorough babification she went through. Now, she was little more than an excessively poopy baby, one that would never try to hide her kink from anybody…</p><p>“Oh wow. I didn’t think it’d go this far.”</p><p>Especially not the youthful brunette that had sent her the virus in the first place, who just happened to be standing in the doorway. Clarissa had heard her friend climax from down the hall, as she quietly locked the door behind her. Good thing she had brought supplies with her.</p><p>Iris took one good look at the young lady that had entered the room, and her eyes lit up. Since Mommy said that Mommy would be coming, she had to be Mommy..! “Mommy!” The blonde girl cried out, squirming in her seat…</p><p>Clarissa giggled a little as she listened to her formerly very smart and otherwise shy friend cry out for her. “That’s right, Little Baby Iris. Mommy’s here to get you a change.” She chimed as she came closer, wrapping her arms around the thoroughly pooped girl while pushing the junk on the computer desk aside so there was space for a baby on it.</p><p>The Little Baby drooled, watching her Mommy undo the tapes on her diaper and tremble a little at the sight of the mess she had made. “Poopy!” The baby giggled like it was the best thing ever, all while watching that diaper get tied together and left on the floor for the time being.</p><p>Her Mommy had prepared herself. Lots of wipes, that helped her deal with the massive mess that was still left on her butt, and baby powder that would ensure that she never got a rash while wearing diapers. And considering the diapers she’d be wearing from now on, she’d need a lot of that powder.</p><p>After that came the actual diaper. A cutesy thing that was about the size of her tummy, decorated with a lot of books because the Little Baby was a genius in the making. The back went under her now-spotless butt, while the middle weaved through her thighs and allowed for Mommy to shut the two sides together with the wings and their tapes. Leaving the former studious girl with one heck of a poofy padded butt, perfect for a Little Baby like her.</p><p>Clarissa smiled as she watched her Little Baby start pushing. The virus she had made was doing its job. And while she’d be changing a lot of diapers, it was worth it to see Iris be the best Little Baby that she could be, instead of studying her butt off.</p><p>“Little Baby Iris. Mommy’s favorite.” She chimed as her baby giggled, their future together looking soft like her padding...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>